


Do you not like men?

by SamtheShambuli



Series: Close encounters [6]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: O'Brien has loved her since first coming to the abbey.





	Do you not like men?

**Author's Note:**

> A series of sexual encounters between characters.

Cora is napping when O’Brien comes into her room

“Sorry to wake you, my lady, but you said you wanted a bath before dressing for dinner.”

“It’s alright O’Brien. I shouldn’t sleep so much anyway.”

“I’ll go run your bath, which bath salts would you like?”

“Something exotic, the sandlewood  I think.”

“Very good, my lady,” While the tub fills, she thinks about the scented bath salts, they suit Cora well. Maybe something foreign tonight, the green silk dress from India perhaps. Finishing the bath she goes to tell her it’s ready. She finds her standing in front of the mirror, naked, looking at herself. She is an amazingly attractive woman, tight smooth skin with a lovely glow, slim body with pert little breasts, and gorgeous thick raven hair. Sarah has been in love with her for years, since she first arrived to take the position.

“I am getting old and wrinkled, aren’t I?”

“Nonsense, my lady, still as young as ever.” she assures her. Laughing Cora says

“Oh, O’Brien, I do love you! Come and chat with me while I bathe”, and taking Sarah’s hand she walks into the bathroom. How many years had she wished to hear it, I love you. Helping Cora into the bath she pulls over a small stool and sits next to the tub. 

“I was thinking about the green Indian silk for tonight, my lady, it always seems exotic to me, a good choice with the sandlewood scent.”

“Lovely.” Relaxing back in the tub, enjoying the warm scented water, she looks at her maid, staring down at the floor.

“O’Brien, have you never thought of marrying?”

“Marry, my lady? No, not really.”

“Do you not like men?”

“Honestly, my lady, not really.”

“I know I have no right to ask, but have you ever made love to a woman? Please be honest, it will not change how I feel towards you, but I wonder, how it would feel.”

“I have never made love to a woman, but I do have...desires towards one woman.”

“O’Brien give me your hand.” thinking Cora wants to get out of the tub, she stands and holds out her hand, Cora takes it and stands, but instead of getting out she places O’Brien’s hand on her breast.

“Would you like to make love with me?  I would like it.” removing her hand from Sarah’s and when it stays on her breast, she smiles, and reaches to unbutton her dress.

“I have wanted to see your breasts for years, they seem... large, under your dress.” Getting the buttons undone, Cora tries to push her dress off. “Please let me see.”

Placing her hands on Cora’s waist she lifts her out of the tub, and keeps her hands on her as they stand next to the tub. Cora pushes the dress off O’Brien’s shoulders and looks up into her eyes.

“Take it off, my dear, all of it, I want to see your body, I have been dreaming of this.” She turns and taking a towel, walks back into her bedroom, saying as she goes.

“I think I’d better lock the doors.” O’Brien is dumbfounded, this is a dream come true. Quickly stripping off her clothes, she wraps a towel around herself, steps out of the bathroom and stops. Cora is sitting on the side of the bed. Looking her up and down she says

“You are lovely, my dear. May I see the rest...please?” Standing she steps over, kissing her cheek she reaches for the towel. O’Brien clutches it to her, then lets her have it. Admiring her body, Cora thinks. This woman has been with me, through the most difficult times of my life and she loves me, even more she feels a return of desires lost since her school days. Her body isn’t slim, but curvy and voluptuous, full pouting breasts, a small waist, and hips broadening to a lush bottom and a full patch of black curls at the apex of her, shapely thighs.

“Beautiful, just beautiful!” Cora reaches to cup a breast, brings her lips slowly to Sarah’s and kisses her softly. She runs her tongue quickly across her lips, they open, and she pushes her tongue in, running it across her teeth and along her tongue, getting a taste of her. Running her hands around behind, embracing Sarah, she whispers.

“May I call you, Sarah.” At her nod, Cora, kisses her neck and licking her way to a breast, takes the nipple between her lips and flicks it with her tongue and sucks it gently. Sarah moans and grasps Cora’s shoulders, this is what she’s dreamed of. 

“My lady...I...I want you so badly!”

“Call me Cora...and you may have me...come and lie with me and we shall have each other.”

 


End file.
